Configuring and managing computing resources can be done in various suitable ways including a programmatic approach. For example, a user can write computer code or call computing services via low-level primitives of a computing language. However, such an approach often requires a sophisticated user who understands coding and the specific programming languages involved.
Another approach to configuring and managing computing resources can include a graphical management service, which allows users to perform various actions and configure computing resources via a graphical user interface such as a website or the like. Such an interface can simplify various actions to a click of button or other simple interaction, which makes it easier for users unsophisticated in programming and computers to configure and manage computing resources. However, graphical management services often fail to provide for advanced features such as automation, and users are then required to use a programmatic approach if they want access to advanced features.